The present invention relates to block copolymers and, more particularly, to block copolymers which are especially adapted for utilization in enhanced oil recovery procedures.
Subterranean oil producing formations generally have variable permeability. In zones where permeability stratification exists, the water flooding or other displacing fluid used in producing oil, sweeps fastest through the more permeable zones so that much of the oil in the less permeable zones must be produced at high water (fluid)-oil ratios.
Polymer gels are often used to control the reservoir permeability profile. Effective gels require good strength to withstand long term waterflooding. Additionally, these polymer gels require good shear stability to ensure minimum structural degradation during the polymer/gel injection process and good injectivity so that the polymer/gel slug may be pumped to a desirable depth of penetration with minimum amount of shear degradation.
Polymers and gels useful for permeability control, as described in the prior art, are generally homopolymers and random copolymers. These polymers generally form homogeneous solutions and uniform bulk gels when crosslinked. While crosslinking improves the mechanical strength of the polymers as the degree of crosslinking increases, the flow character of the polymer gel decreases and thus its injectivity is impaired. Thus, as a general rule, maximum gel strength and good injectivity are not realized simultaneously in the preparation of a permeability control agent from known homopolymers and random copolymers utilizing standard crosslinking techniques. The optimum gel strength and injectivity are comprised in such cases.
A further difficulty in polymer gel preparations wherein the commonly employed transition metal crosslinkers, e.g., Cr(III), Al(III), Zr(IV) and Ti(IV), are used is that these crosslinkers are deactivated in reservoirs where brine carbonate, bicarbonate and other anion concentrations are high.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide new polymers which can be crosslinked to maximum gel strength without sacrificing injectivity. It is also desirable to provide new polymers which can be crosslinked in the presence high brine reservoir water.